Kareha Watashi no Mono Dearu
by Simple-and-Light
Summary: This is a manga turned fanfic. Since I lack the skill needed to draw a manga, much less overall draw, this manga has become a fanfic. Rated T for swearing. Just in case.
1. Chapter One Ichigo Nichi

**Kareha Watashi no Mono Dearu**

**Chapter One - Ichigo Nichi**

Footsteps echoed throughout the building as the infamous bell rang throughout the school. "Five minutes to class, I repeat five minutes to class." It was the same recorded robotic voice every morning at 8:10 am. "Shiiiit! I'm going to be late again and Ms. Fat-ass Kumi is going to fuckin' suspend me!" I muttered under my breath as my black platforms squeaked against the hallway floor as I heard sudden cheering coming for down the hallway. "Wait a fuckin' minute, that's my bloody classroom?!" I said in disbelief as I walked almost cautiously towards the classroom and peek through the window. My slender fingers wrap around the metal doorknob and I turn the knob only to not be able to turn it any further. A sigh escaped my lips as I knocked on the door only to have the door swing open and the familiar face of Orihime stand in the doorway.

"Hey Evan! Guess what, guess what, guess what?!" she said whilst bouncing up and down. I raised my eyebrow slightly and crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her evenly. "What _Ori_?" I asked, looking slightly annoyed as my gaze fell on Orihime. I had called her the nickname she told me never to call her, but right now, I honestly couldn't give a shit. "We have a substitute Evan!" she cried out and my face fell emotionless as she practically dragged my into the classroom and I heard the door close behind me. From that moment on, I could tell that I was in for a long day with these insane bunch of classmates of mine. I was sort of standing awkwardly in the middle of the room before Orihime called me over to her desk where Yuna, Nodoka and Chisame were all crowded around.

"Oh my fuckin' God Orihime! You didn't tell us that you knew who our substitute is! Tell us! Tell us!" I could hear Nodoka and Chisame practically tug on Orihime for an answer. There's an example of being one of the most popular girls in school. Orihime has a long history of boyfriends behind her, but oddly enough, she aces all of her classes. Most of the girls swear it's because of her gargantuan sized breasts. I just stare at them and say, "Are you fuckin' lesbians?!" and than sort of leave. Anyways, my name is _not _Evan. I hate that nickname. But than again, it's better than my real name which is, unfortunately, Evangeline. Evan is a better nickname that Lina or something or other, but still. Why did my bloody parents have to name me _Evangeline_? Anyways, back to that conversation about whatever Orihime is talking about.

"Yeah Ori, who's the unlucky woman coming here to teach us next?" I hear Yuna question, followed by her familiar snap of bubble gum. I swear to God that she sleeps with that gum or something. My gaze lands on a silhouette outside and Yuna seems to catch my gaze. She leans closer to me and whispers, "Probably some of those perverts from the school nearby." I roll my eyes and turn away and let Orihime's gossip flow in through one ear and out through the other. God, how school was so annoying. Why was I stuck going to an all girls school? I mean, I suppose it's okay, but these uniforms must have been created by some bunch of perverts. The skirts are super short and to make it worse, the girls curl them up even shorter. The white shirts are tight as hell and the blue plaid ties are either loose or tight. Simple as that. Any shoes work as long as they are black.

I suddenly catch the words, "Male teacher," and my gaze turns to Orihime who has that infamous 'secretive' smile on her face. I suppose being friends with one of the most popular girls has it's advantages, but not always. "Are you serious Orihime?!" Yuna exclaimed fakely and Orihime stuck her tongue out at her before looking back to the ever intent looking Chisame and Nodoke. "Yeah, it's all true. After all, my father _is _part of the school board." she said, though not at all smug. For a popular girl, she wasn't that 'preppy'. "He's supposed to be really cute, but than again, I can't be positive." she said in a way that makes it sound almost interesting. _Almost_.

There's a sudden knock at the door and everybody's heads shoot up and turn towards the door. Okay, now everybody just seems to be having a panic attack as they scramble around like confused deer. I sigh as I trudge up to the front of the class and slam my hand down on the desk. They spin around to look at me and I see Yuna raise an eyebrow. "Everybody, sit your god damn asses down!" I say almost exasperated as they slowly move to their seats and watch as I walk towards the door and place my hand gently around the doorknob. Their eyes watched my every move and it felt really awkward. No wonder these people were so easy to manipulate. I turn the door knob and there's a sudden intake of breath. Turning it I pull the door open, only to look up at somebody.

"Is this Ms. Kumi's class?" the man asks and all the girls stare at him. Okay even _i_ have to admit that he is hot. At least, hotter than most of the male teachers at this school. If we've ever had any, since I'm not positive. My gaze runs from his shoes, which are more or less black skater shoes and his loose beige cargo pants and up his white button down shirt which reflects his _incredible _toned stomach. Either that or he's fat. My gaze lands on his face and I almost immediately notice his amber eyes, that have almost green and darker brown specks in them. His mop of black hair rest on his head and his bangs let him peek out from behind them and see the world. I flush suddenly as I realise that I'm staring and I can almost hear Orihime's laugh before I hear, "DIBS!" coming from the front right corner and I flushed a darker shade as Orihime gives an innocent smile as she twirls a lock of hair around her finger.


	2. Chapter 2 Razuberi Nichi

**Kareha Watashi no Mono Dearu**

**Chapter Two : Razuberi Nichi**

I hear snickers coming from around the room and I can just imagine what everybody will be talking about tomorrow. I whip around and walk to my desk at the back, avoiding anybody's gaze as I sit down and my gaze rests on my desk as I ignored Orihime's overly loud whispers to Nodoka and Chisame. At least Yuna seemed to be on my side as she just continued to chew her gum loudly. I can just feel everybody's stares on me before I hear somebody sitting down. I give a slight glance up and see that it's the teacher at his desk. I roll my eyes and rest my head in my palm as I gaze out the window. At least I was lucky enough to sit at the back, even though I was practically failing for participation marks.

**Nikkos' PoV**

My gaze moves from one side of the room to the other before I glance back down at the student list. Well.. at least I had already met one of the students, which seems to be Evangeline. And some last name I can't pronounce. Anyways, this seems to be a very.. awkward class to teach. Oh well, one obstacle after another. Or at least, I think that's how the saying goes. Whatever. Amber gaze spreads across the room, landing on a girl with ebony hair and almost terrifying blue eyes. What's her name? My eyes scan over the class list and I spot Yuna Atachi. I look around again and spot another girl with bright orange hair, who apparently seems to like being the center of attention. Orihime er.. something or other. Yet another name I can barely manage to pronounce. Ah, screw this!

**Normal PoV**

I notice the teacher rise from his seat and face the class, "Okay, er.. I'm Nikkos Hosokawa. And I'll be your teacher for this semester. Or well.. the rest of the semester." I raise an eyebrow at his introduction. Are those idiots at the school board really believing that he qualifies to be a teacher when he seems to have stage fright? Apparently so. He rubs his neck and gives an almost sheepish smile. "I honestly have no idea what you people are learning right now, so yeah. I'll just give you the period off." He says and I glance up at him, raising an eyebrow. I ignore him as I stare at the window, almost praying for the period to end. I hear Nodoka and Chisame rush up to sit beside Orihime and everybody else chatting around me. I feel so.. out of it.

After half an hour of all of this shit, I hear the bell ring and gratefully get up and head out of the classroom. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and I turn around, already glaring and I see the dumbass teacher infront of me. I cross her arms over my chest, "Yes?" I asked flatly and he lookes almost concerned. "Are you okay? From what happened earlier?" he asks and I glare at him and whip around. "Mind your own fucking business!" I snap and head out of the classroom. He grabs my shoulder again and has a pathetic attempt to look angry on his face. "Listen bitch, don't talk to me like that!"He says and I looked almost stunned before glaring.

"Mind your own fuckin' business _Sir_!" I hiss and pull out a four page typed report and shove it in his face. "That is what the shit you were supposed to collect today, dumbass!" I almost shout and run down the hallway, leaving the pissed looking teacher behind. I run outside and feel almost relieved. Second period was my lunch period, which was majorly early, so I never really ate anything. I was contemplating sitting under a tree, but than again, I was somewhat paranoid about a bird shitting on me or something falling and killing me. It was a.. genetic thing. Right. That so works. I sit down on the bench instead and open my sketch book. I was slowly improving in my art talents, but this was to illustrate a scene to inspire a new song for music class.

I hear somebody come up to me and I barely glance up before the person sits down. I sigh inwardly and glance up and almost growl as I notice it's that fucking teacher again. "What the fuck do you want now?" I growl lowly as I continued to draw, not even caring if he saw or not. "You do know that you can get suspended for that kind of language at school, eh?" he says with a smirk and I'm nearing my boiling point right now. "Okay, for your fuckin' information, you swore too! And I also don't fuckin' care. So go die for all I care!" I snap angrily as I slam my book shut and shove it in my bag. He smirks again, "I can't help it if I'm a smart-ass." he says almost haughtily. I look towards him and his gaze seems to be resting either on my chest, my tie or just plainly my shirt. I walk up towards him and give him a sickly fake smile. "Pervert!" I say before slapping him and storming off. He touches the throbbing cheek with an almost er.. undescribable smile.


End file.
